


Mashup - #30 - Peace

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes FMA/SPN Mashup [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #30 of 50</p><p>Celebration and contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mashup - #30 - Peace

The night air was calm and still. There was the occasional honking of car horns in the distance and the even rarer siren that punctuated the air, but it was the normal sounds of a suburban neighborhood caught in the throes of a summer night.

Ed was sprawled in a plastic deck chair, a warming bottle of beer in his hand. There were several chairs scattered around the patio, some were overturned. Paper plates and half-empty bottles of beer and cans of soda were still sitting on the table. The lights were off, so Ed wasn't plagued by a swarm of light-seeking bugs.

It was well past three in the morning. Their celebration had gone on for quite a while but most everyone had retired by now. Ed had gone inside with them but stole away in one of the louder moments and found a seat outside. It was cooler outside, while muggy it wasn't sweltering and packed with people. Was this what it was like to be normal? He'd been to so many parties in his lifetime he'd lost count, but never once he'd stayed on through the end of one. He was the one ducking out early, skipping town for the next adventure or escorting his choice companion for the evening off to a more private venue.

The door opened and Ed winced as light was thrown across the patio, but it closed quickly enough. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes adjusted to the dark. Winry righted one of the plastic deck chairs and sat herself in it. Ed raised his warm beer to his lips and took a long pull.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Winry asked, her voice breaking the silence abruptly.

Ed looked back at the night sky. There were street lights on the other side of the house that disrupted the view somewhat, but there was still an ample display of stars. "Thinking," Ed said simply. "Too hot, too crowded, too many people inside. I needed the air."

Winry let off a little laugh. "Yeah, it is a little raucous in there." She looked up at the sky with him, then, glanced back to his face. "Do you think it's over?"

He didn't even have to ask what she meant by that. "No. It'll never be over, not in our lifetimes." Ed looked back down, regarding the bottle of beer in his hand blankly. "Maybe not ever."

"That's depressing."

"It's reality. But I think the worst of it is over, if that's any consolation." He set the bottle on the table, then slung his foot up into the seat of the empty chair beside his. "I hope it is."

Winry got up out of her chair and moved to sit in Ed's lap. He shifted his position for her, to accommodate as she put her arm around his neck. Ed didn't say much as she leaned down to kiss him gently. "I'm so glad you and Al are okay," she said, resting her forehead on his. "I've been so worried."

They both looked up as the door opened again, then shut. "So that's where you two escaped to," Roy said, taking Winry's abandoned seat. "You're missing Al's drunken karaoke."

Ed actually laughed. "Please tell me he's not singing bubblegum pop in there."

"No, but you missed Mei's rousing rendition of "The Jackal.'"

"Aw," Winry said, smacking Ed in the shoulder. "Man, I can't believe she did that! And we missed it!"

"You know," Ed said. "Sometimes we're having a conversation and I don't know what it is we're talking about."

Winry kissed him again. "That's okay, someday you'll see Mei perform 'The Jackal' and you'll understand."

Ed leaned his head back and looked at Roy, barely able to distinguish the man in the darkness. "I'd invite you over here for this make-out session, but I don't think this chair could hold all three of us."

"That's okay," Roy said, crossing his ankle over his knee. "Winry and I had sex in the bathroom earlier this evening."

Winry laughed, burying her face in Ed's hair. Ed put his arm around her waist to steady her so she wouldn't fall off the chair. "You two," he said, trying to sound exasperated but it coming out amused.

"You know you love us," Winry said, teeth on his ear.

"I do," he said.

Roy stood up. "I'm going to go make sure our revelers aren't being too destructive," he said. "You coming?"

"Nah," Ed said. "I think I'm going to stay out here for a while longer."

"I'll stay too," Winry said, resting her head on Ed's shoulder.

Roy raised his hand in acknowledgment and went back inside. "So what now?" she asked.

Ed tightened his arm around her. "We go back to doing what we've always done, I guess."

"I meant us, Ed."

"What, you me and Roy?"

"Yeah." She was settled against him, warm comfortable weight in the summer night. "Not exactly the most conventional of relationships."

"If you haven't noticed, our relationship is probably the sanest thing about my life."

Winry laughed against his chest. "That's true. It's sad, but it's totally true." She sighed, content. "Are you happy?"

Ed considered this for a long moment. "Yeah," he said, holding her close. "I am."


End file.
